wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Evil of Dragons Hearts
Prestory Information This story takes place in Alternative Pyrrhia right after Darkstalker became king. This story is by NightclawstheNightwing so please do not edit it without permission. Prologue Freeze the Icewing ran back to the Icewing kingdom as fast as he could. He had to warn them, he had to stop the Nightwing's new king. They may have declared peace with Vigilance but this new king was an animus, and he had not yet came to peace with them. Freeze ran to the Great Ice Wall and flew up above it. He looked behind him and saw Nightwings in close pursuit. He went past the wall but continued to fly not knowing what spells their new king could have cast on them. He continued to fly till he reached the palace gates. A guard stood there, her black eyes glimmering as she watched him coldly. "And what are you doing back here," her voice said tauntingly. As she said this he thought back, he was the reason that they had to make peace according to the queen, he had told her that he was innocent however she did not believe them so she ranked him from the first circle to the seventh. "I need to talk to the queen, I have an urgent message," he said stamping his foot in the snow and listening to it crunch. "And what message would the queen need from a seventh circle disappointment like you," she hissed with a laugh. He started say things before he even thought about what he should tell her and he said it fast, "OhwelltheNightwingQueenwaskilledbyDarkstalkerandnowIamprettysureheiscomingtokillthequeen." "More seventh cir...," she began then realizing the queen was coming out she watched her respectfully. "Shiver what is this seventh circle Icewing doing on the steps of my palace," she asked in her usual intimidating voice. "He came here with the most p..." she started to say before she was cut off by Freeze. "DARKSTALKER KILLED THE NIGHTWING QUEEN AND I THINK HE MIGHT BE TRYING TO KILL YOU NEXT," Freeze yelled to the queen. "What," the Queen Diamond asked completely confused by what the dragon was saying. "Also why did you yell at me," she asked offense seeping into her voice. "I di... I am sorry your magesty," he said and began to bow. "Now, Freeze what are you talking about," she asked standing very proudly. "I was spying on the Nightwings-" he said before getting cut off. "Oh you near the Nightwings, that is very convenient traitor," Shiver said fiercely. "Princess Shiver can you please be quiet," Queen Diamond said watching her daughter. "But mom, he is a tr-, she said before being cut off. "I said be quiet," Diamond said getting annoyed quickly. Freeze looked to see if Shiver would respond but when she didn't he continued, "so anyways I was spying on the Nightwings and saw Darkstalker so I followed him and he went and took over, then some Nightwings chased me here and I am afaid they are going to attack us." Queen Diamond stared at Freeze and looked around, "GUARDS GET READY TO FIGHT THE NIGHTWINGS," she yelled. Chapter One '' ''Bluemoon stood in the Nightwing Palace watching the new 'King'. ''"I should have challenged my mother, I could have had that throne." ''Then she looked up and saw Clearsight her wings flared out with jealousy.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)